Usuario discusión:KnightGirl/Archivo 1
aquie ts atu regalode navidad ten felicidades y feliz navidad e año nuevo Archivo:Navidad.png aquie ts atu regalode navidad pokesofi ten felicidades y feliz navidad e año nuevo Archivo:Navidad.png thanks gracias pokesofi x la felicitación Buenop Mira, hazme admin (xq la pagina esa solo la pueden crear admins) y yo te lo pongo n.n Se hace aqui: clicka x3. Escribes el nombre de usuario y el resto ya sabras x3 [[Usuario:Hikari kat|'Ikari Teh Poke Kat ~']] •''' [[Usuario Discusión:Hikari kat|Toshi No Hagane]] 21:08 27 feb 2010 (UTC) No puedes No puedes inscribirte mas, ya que los cupos están llenos, ten en cuenta que ese reality ha estado abierto desde Noviembre del año pasado, pero si de verdad quieres inscribirte, tienes hasta el domingo para conseguir a otras 2 personas mas que se quieran inscribir, por que si no son 3, no podre registrarlos --'''╚»★«╝StalinC╚»★«╝~'╚»★«╝Alguna Duda?╚»★«╝' 12:13 5 mar 2010 (UTC) Gracias!!! Claro que quiero ser tu amiga ♪Sσу ραυℓα♪Archivo:Mini.png ✿¿тє αуυ∂σ? ✿ 17:55 8 mar 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori Hola! Que tal Code? Yo estoy con inspiracion así que me voy a poner a escribir la de la Princesa! Te gustarai salir? Solo dime si o no, que pokémon quieres ser tu nombre y info. ''' Em '''Em no podrias ser un pokémon mas normalito es k no se como poder presentarlo. [[Usuario:Maya1999|Maya' Archivo:Manaphy_icon.gif Habla conmigo aki]] 18:38 8 mar 2010 (UTC)' Vale '''Vale, que nombre quire que sea el del grupo? ' Code Code, me gustaria k me lo contaras todo sobrer la pelea si no te importa ya que Agata me pidio ser mi amiga y acepte. Escribemelo en Munchlax code wiki akí solo conseguiremos llamar la antención y alla si ella es usuaria, la puedes desbloquear. Mayita tu amiga ' ^^ eres de barcelona?? '▌◄ ♥мαα∂ууу♥ ►▐ ~ ∂υ∂ιιтαѕ^^~'¢σмєηтα ;)' 22:03 9 mar 2010 (UTC) ^^ mmm te lo pregunto... xk ioo tamiien soi de Barcelona!!! jejejeje^^ PD: el dibujoo staaa muii iien=) ▌◄ ♥мαα∂ууу♥ ►▐ ~ ∂υ∂ιιтαѕ^^~'¢σмєηтα ;)' 21:33 10 mar 2010 (UTC) ¿ cual es tu nombre ? no tengo idea, lo siento--barbie Code! Ponte en tu wiki, reparto papeles para una pokénovela y quiero que salgas puedes elegir uno? Esta en actividad reciente inicialndo la lista maya10 claro que cuidare del hurvito y claro que me gustaria ser tu amiga cual es tu pokemon favorito thumb|left esta es mi personaje yasmin Maya10 19:43 12 mar 2010 (UTC)diana10 para ti toma como se que quieres tener algun huevito toma estos munchlax thumb|left glaceon thumb|left ghicorita thumb|left mew especial amarillo es mi favorito thumb|left cuidales mucho vale a y si te gustan enviama un mensajeMaya10 10:28 13 mar 2010 (UTC)maya10 Hola Soy Diana8, me preguntaba si querías ser mi amigo, a mí también me gusta mucho Munchlax, estaría muy contenta de ser tu amiga.Diana8 10:41 13 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Te regalo este huevito, es muy especial, es un Eevee shiny, espero que te guste.Archivo:Mi_huevito_de_Eevee_Brillante.png Archivo:100466.png toma para ti es una tarjeta espero que te guste Hola otra vez Espero que leas lo que está arriba de esto, lo de la tarjeto no es, es lo de arriba, lo de que si querías ser mi amigo, espero que lo leas, bueno, te he hecho esto, y espero que nunca pase nada, si quieres puedes pedirme el favor que quieras, yo nunca me enfadaría con nadie, sobre todo con mis amigos. Archivo:Un_dibujito..jpg Me ha costado un montón, espero que te guste.Diana8 12:13 13 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 gracias Aquí las respuestas: 1.Muchas gracias, me alegro de que te guste. 2.Qué alegría que seamos amigas. 3.Eclosionará... em...¡el Lunes! es que te he dado a uno que estaba muy bien cuidado, ya verás que bien cuando eclosione, si quieres alguno más, solo tienes que pedírmelo. 4.Si, has acertado, es Eevee. 5.Si, mola mucho, está muy bien. 6.Oh, sí, me encantaría. ¡Eres genial! Hola Yo ya te he puesto en mi usuario en amigos, ¿me pones a mí también en tu usuario de amigos? creo que eres una gran amiga, me preguntaba si querías salir en mi pokenovela.Diana8 16:27 13 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8thumb|left Hola Hola, tu usuario te está quedando muy bien, si necesitas ayuda, solo tienes que pedirmelo.Diana8 16:47 13 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Vale Si, ya me había dado cuenta: Yo te estaba poniendo tu cuadrito, lo que me habías pedido¿no?, pues cuando te había puesto a grabar página, resulta que miré haber si había salido bien y ¡aaaaaaaah! resulta que ya estaba puesto el cuadrito, y he tenido que quitarlo deprisa y corriendo... al final, lo he conseguido y lo había quitado... en fin...¿tiene gracia verdad?Diana8 17:26 13 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 espero que me ayudes!!!! en los premios pokemonnovel quiero que le entreges con alguien este premio Archivo:Premio_pokemonovel_7.png al que yo te diga y cuando yo te diga n.n att: Brahian 19:36 13 mar 2010 (UTC) claro tu decides con que persona entregarlo asi sea otro personaje tuyo n.n att: Brahian 19:51 13 mar 2010 (UTC) si =) quiero ser tu amigop att:tu nuevo amigo Brahian 20:06 13 mar 2010 (UTC) amigas fuimos siempre Munchlax tu eres una des mis mejores amigas de hecho note podia vr por ke en un periodo pintaron la casa y tuvimos ke desenchufar todo y depsues no encontraba el link de munchlax pedia para saludarte y explicarte todo recien me doy cuneta de que estas aqui ya que e pasado mucho en vulpixpedia trabajando ,pero siempre acuerdate de que yo sere tu amiga sin verte o con verte, y por cierto ESTA GENIAL EL VULPIX TRICOLOR GRACIAS ¡¡¡¡¡ Atentamente saludos Sofia m.Núnez {Aguante vulpix xD} 17:08 14 mar 2010 (UTC) frame|acuerdate siempre seremos amigos un saludo sofi y como y donde haces esas targetas de entreanador me dices please ¡¡¡Sofia m.Núnez {Aguante vulpix xD} 17:19 14 mar 2010 (UTC) claro q si obvio que si te lo iba a pedir ayer pero m sacaron de la compu ¬¬ ah bueno si te pondre en mi novela es q tenido blokeo de escritora y no e podido escribir -_-III bueno besos byeEspeon9 21:02 17 mar 2010 (UTC) Holaaaa Hola soy Diana8, ¿te acuerdas de el huevito que te dí? ¡Ya te ha eclosionadooooo! Te ha salido un eevee shiny.Diana8 10:50 21 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 ya esta Archivo:Garde.pngte gusta Maya10 12:03 21 mar 2010 (UTC)maya10 enorabuena ya te han eclosionado todos los huevitos Maya10 12:05 21 mar 2010 (UTC)maya10 Felizidades!!!!!! Tu huevito de Eevee shiny ya te ha eclosionadooooo!!! Es un Eevee shinyyyyy!!! Archivo:Eevee_OCPA_brillante.png Parece que te quiere muchoo. Un abrazo Diana8 12:11 21 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Hola Soy Diana8 Te regalo este huevito ¿te gusta? thumb|left Diana8 12:39 21 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 siiiiiiii claro me encantaria salir en tu pokenovela toma mi personaje Archivo:Yasmin_nueva.png enbiame un mensaje Maya10 14:06 24 mar 2010 (UTC)maya10 hola Archivo:Yasmin_arabe.pngMaya10 14:00 24 mar 2010 (UTC)maya10 hola soy maya10 esque estoy tan inpaciente cuando se me abrira el huevito que me diste de gastronf shinie Archivo:Yasmin_.png Hola ¡Felizidades, tu huevito de Eevee se ha abierto! Y es Shiny, espero que te guste.Diana8 14:33 25 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Archivo:I_sakura_enjyu.gif Y yo no lo puedo cuidar Y yo no puedo cuidar tu vulpix? Mayita! 13:50 27 mar 2010 (UTC) Gracias Por dejar a tu Vulpix en el parque, se lo pasará muy bien, no te olvides de el cuadrito, seguro que tu Vulpix conoce a otro pokémon.Diana8 13:53 27 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 No te preocupes No hay prisaDiana8 14:07 27 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Diana8 ¿Qué pokochos le gustan a tu Vulpix?Diana8 14:22 27 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Vale Diana8 14:31 27 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Claro Sola tienes que poner tu firma en poke-parque, pero yo estoy encantada, por cierto, tu vulpix está muy bien, puedes ir a verla, si quieres.Diana8 17:01 27 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Vale Los cuidaré muy bien.Diana8 17:23 27 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Hola Tus pokémon están muy bien, ¿puedes poner los pokémon donde se ponen? Perdón, es que no consigo que me salga.Diana8 17:33 27 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Madre mia! Tu novela esta triunfando mira en la mejor historia de amor y creo que en la de drama tambien va muy bien. Mayita! 08:27 28 mar 2010 (UTC) Gracias Gracias, no me creo que nominaran mi novela y vaya ganando es demasiado bonito para ser verdad. Diselo por el walkie y dale recuerdos mios. Mayita! 08:33 28 mar 2010 (UTC) Hola Oye Code en tu wiki haras unos premios parecido a estos? Molaria mucho Mayita! 08:45 28 mar 2010 (UTC) Vale n.n Si quieres hago lo mismo que Brahian. Oye la cosa esta reñida en mejor personaje principal. Mayita! 08:57 28 mar 2010 (UTC) Mentira Tu tienes mas porque la tuya esta triunfando pero la mia no. La tuya se luce como un Beautifly volando-. Mayita! 09:08 28 mar 2010 (UTC) No me vas a convencer No me convenceras, se que la tuya va a ganar 3 o 4 premios. Mayita! 09:15 28 mar 2010 (UTC) Verdad! Es una VERDAD! Mira: *'En el mejor personaje principal vas ganando junto Analís, lite y shel y zac' *'En la mas romantica vas ganando' *'En el mejor acompañante estas ganando con Zoe y evv ' *'En la mejor de aventura vas tocando los talones a Espi' *'En la mejor de drama vas tocando los talones a Venuu' Mayita! 09:27 28 mar 2010 (UTC) Vale Oye yo todo eso lo hago cada dia, bueno me tengo que ir mi madre no me deja estar mas con el ordenador Mayita! 09:33 28 mar 2010 (UTC) hola soy maya10 saves he abierto una pokeguarderia para pokemon reciennacidos y los pokemon que mas te gusten y tanbien para los huevitos si te interesa podrias dejar algun pokemon o huevitos Maya10 10:41 28 mar 2010 (UTC)maya10 Hola Tus pokémon están muy bien, ¿sabes? hoy han dormido muy bien.Diana8 11:07 28 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Hola ¿estás en youtube?Diana8 12:40 28 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Valla!!!!! Que guay!!!!! *'A mí siempre me hubiera gustado estar allí.' *'¿Se pueden subir imágenes que hayas creado?' *'¿Mola ese sitio?' *Diana8 12:46 28 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 en la ruta 32 esta en laruta 32 , oye , ya e subido 1 video , te lo pongo aki (lo grabo mi hermano) thumb|300px|left(no se ve muy bien) Gracias Te salió bien.Diana8 13:14 28 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 A mi si A mi si me gusta, y si lo veo bien.Diana8 13:46 28 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Una pregunta En el juego PA y OC, he vencido hal líder, el primero, me ha dicho algo de golpe roca, pero, no lo tengo cuando miro en la bolsa ¿como consigo golpe roca?Diana8 14:01 28 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Diana8 No t epreocupes, ya no hace falta, pero gracias si me lo hibas a decir.Diana8 14:04 28 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Gracias Gracias code.Diana8 14:12 28 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Hola Me aburro, asi que he pensado en hacer los premios de tu wiki de que pokemon los hago? Mayita! 14:43 28 mar 2010 (UTC) ''' Claro '''Claro que los puedes poner no me ofendes, mas me gusta. Mayita! 14:46 28 mar 2010 (UTC) Vale Los hare diferentes. Porcierto ahora si me quieres hablar hazlo en tu wiki. Unos premios marchando Mayita! 14:54 28 mar 2010 (UTC) Claro!! n.n Lo de la pelea no es nada =P seguimos siendo amigas =) •''' [[Usuario:Hikari kat|~ Rin ~']] '•''' 15:39 28 mar 2010 (UTC) :D sipi si quiero salir y si es togetic X3 ATT: --Brahian 16:25 28 mar 2010 (UTC) Puedo? Oye puedo decirle a una amiga mia que se haga una cuenta en tu wiki? Es que le gusta escribir novelas. Mayita! 09:08 29 mar 2010 (UTC) Bueno!! Bueno! Vale! Vas perdiendo pero aun tienes posibilidades de ganar! Y por cierto Kristal tiene 4 ¬.¬ costaba tanto que ganara alguien mas? Mayita! 08:15 30 mar 2010 (UTC) Okiip Pero ahorita mismo no puedo, estoy haciendo como 10 requests que tengo en d.a. xP •''' [[Usuario:Hikari kat|~ Rin ~']] '•''' 15:24 30 mar 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola, Aghata me a dicho k estabas triste. K t pasa?? Lo dijo xk soy tu amiga y me preocupo x ti. Y x saber si te has enfadado conmigo (siempre tengo ese temor con mis amigas) Mayita! 07:50 1 abr 2010 (UTC) Sipi Pues claro... ♪Sσу ραυℓα♪Archivo:Mini.png ✿¿тє αуυ∂σ? ✿ 09:14 1 abr 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori Seguro k no es el Seguro k no es el, vosotros sois amigos. Y x eso no estes triste, sabes perfectamente k siempre tendras a tus amigos y amigas, y ellos siempre esaran para intentar animarte. ''' Mayita! 10:00 1 abr 2010 (UTC) Felicidades!!!!!!!!!!!!! No me habia fijado. Vas ganando la mejor de aventura. T dije k tenia razon. Si continuas así ganaras un premio.Mayita! 10:16 1 abr 2010 (UTC) Gracias Gracias, me encantaría, por cierto, toma esto, espero que te guste: Archivo:Para_Munclax-code.png Diana8 10:49 1 abr 2010 (UTC)Diana8 O.K. Muy bien en las dos preguntas respondo si Usuario:Dark_Lion Pero... Debes decirme los pokemon que quieres Ciudad Pokémon Voy a apuntarme.Soy Jirachi+ no registrada Vale Seré la lider Blanca.Archivo:Blanca.jpgYa me registré ¿Ya? Archivo:Mochita_en_Pokecity.jpgHe tenido un contratiempo.mochita 17:28 1 abr 2010 (UTC) ¡Gracias! El de ángel para concursos.Gracias por el srpite,estaba preocupada porque no contestabas.mochita 17:44 1 abr 2010 (UTC) K me deje en paz! '''Le podes decir a Sabio k me deje en paz! xk me viene chuleando d k ari (tu no?) se lo a contado todo. Y k le importa un pepino si se lo dijo a todo poké espectaculos. Le he mandado un msn pero se que le va a entrar x una oreja y le entra por la otra asi k recuerdalo. Y dile k para eso no me mande + msn. Mayita! 07:33 2 abr 2010 (UTC) Vale Me he pasado (lo reconozco) pero es k eso me molesta muchissimo. K me mande msn chuleandome. Se k me he pasado 3 pueblos. Pero mira k msn: Le puedes decir a todos k yo soy aleix y ke somos novios ''' '''Solo si te apeteceexpandelo por pokeespectaculos y eso me molesta muchisssimooo k alguien me venga diciendo k si me apetece! xk a mi no me gusta nada k alguien se ponga si te apetece, a mi me tienen k decir si o no. Y como tu ya lo pusiste en su usario, no lo e expandido. Mayita! 08:34 2 abr 2010 (UTC) Borra el mensaje, si no te gusta k nadie lo vea. ''' Vale '''Me he pasado (lo reconozco) pero es k eso me molesta muchissimo.Se k me he pasado 3 pueblos. Pero mira k msn: Le puedes decir a todos k yo soy aleix y ke somos novios ''' ''Solo si te apetece'' 'expandelo por pokeespectaculos ' 'y eso me molesta muchisssimooo k alguien me venga diciendo k si me apetece! xk a mi no me gusta nada k alguien se ponga si te apetece, a mi me tienen k decir si o no. Y como tu ya lo pusiste en su usario, no lo e expandido. Mayita! 08:35 2 abr 2010 (UTC) Borra el mensaje, si no te gusta k nadie lo vea. ' hola soy maya10 me an dicho que tienes una pajina te podrias conectar http://xat.com/SilverMay_and_friends casi se me olbida te gustaria salir en mi pokenobela a y toma lo he hecho ace poco Archivo:Munchlax_huevito_123.pnges un huevito super especial a sabes quien a hecho esto Archivo:MewA.png me encanta si lo sabes dimelo porfi Maya10 08:37 2 abr 2010 (UTC)maya10 toma Archivo:Dibujo_123.png te gusta Maya10 09:09 2 abr 2010 (UTC)maya10 que es ese mensaje no me gusto nada sera una broma no Maya10 12:38 2 abr 2010 (UTC)maya10 Claro Me gusta más lo de que eevee evoluciona al umbreon angelito, gracias, es una buena idea.Diana8 17:07 2 abr 2010 (UTC)Diana8 una pregunta 'Hola alys. una pregunta cuando empieza lo de poder hacer cosas en la ciudad?? [[Usuario:Maya1999|[[User:Maya1999|'Mayita!!]] ♥ [[User talk:Maya1999|'Habla conmigo']]]] 13:54 4 abr 2010 (UTC)' ' Esta chulisima!!! '''Es chulissima! Puedo salir plis? Mayita!!' ♥ Habla conmigo Cargo de PiplupDungeon Porfiiiii aceptameee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Me da = el trabajo. Mayita!! ♥ Habla conmigo 18:33 13 abr 2010 (UTC) graxx Gracias por el regalitooo h.h muchas gracias atentamente SOFi sorry no tengo ningun MM soy porpor Oye Alys Me podrias haber pedido usar el sprite de Amy. Si me lo hubieras pedido t lo hubiera dejado pero me lo podrias haber pedido. Mayita!! ♥ Habla conmigo 17:12 18 abr 2010 (UTC) ok Vale. Participare en los retos. MI cumple es el 25-julio. Mayita!! ♥ Habla conmigo 17:30 18 abr 2010 (UTC) perdona perdona pero note puede agregar por ke ,Esta historia esta basada en una cosa que paso en el xat , y solo etsna en la novela los que estuvimos aih y no podesmos agregar a anadie mas prdoname Muchas gra xor el heuvoo , la llamare Alice xDSofia m.Núnez {Aguante vulpix xD} 23:38 18 abr 2010 (UTC) espera en que novela me estas hablando ???por ke talves me confundo Sofia m.Núnez {Aguante vulpix xD} 23:40 18 abr 2010 (UTC) mi linda alyysss¡¡¡ x lo d la web, todavíia voi iien pero cualkiier cosa t pido aiuuda sí?¿?¿ =) i no recuerdo si t agradecí x el regalo pero d todas maneras lo aagoo xk m gustóo muuxoo¡¡¡ ustds son los mejorees¡¡¡ n__n t kiieroo, alyys¡¡¡ *`'·.¸♥ѕк8єя gιяℓ♥¸.·'´* ≈ ♬ αηутнιηg... ♪ 00:04 19 abr 2010 (UTC) ¡Yujuu! ¡Estava esperando a ke me lo pidieras! ¿Se puede llamar : Lau , Kris y Da ? ¡Ya sabes! ¡La historia que me invente en la aula de informatica por el word! Pero basada en pokemon... Atentamente tu amiguita Laura Hellooo Helloo Alys! Una preguntita a ti te gusta mucho Misty no? Mayita!! ♥ Habla conmigo 16:29 20 abr 2010 (UTC) Hola! Hola la novela que acabas de editar esta muy chula! Te gustaria participar en mi nueva novela?? Es de elementos como dice el titulo El poder de los elementos Mayita!! ♥ Habla conmigo 08:21 25 abr 2010 (UTC) ''' No lo puede ser '''Ya k es de humanos entra en la discusion y lo veras. Mayita!! ♥ Habla conmigo 08:37 25 abr 2010 (UTC) :O Tu ves crakovia vrdad?!?!?!?!^^ =) Lää'h Mààndýýý •тαℓк тσ мє• 08:41 25 abr 2010 (UTC) =D hahahah amii m'encantaa^^ Lää'h Mààndýýý •тαℓк тσ мє• 14:49 25 abr 2010 (UTC) Pues si Mañana mismo me iva a ir. Si lo quieres saber todo te recomiendo k veas mi blog. Mañana no me ire porque es el cumple de lacitos, puede k pasado mañana me valla. Mayita!! ♥ Habla conmigo 17:49 26 abr 2010 (UTC) OWWW! K LINDOO! Me encanto! esta re-lindo! (sabes k hablo argentino pork soi d buenos aires , verdad?) Oye , vas a hip-hop? esk la cancion k me dedicastes la bailamos alli! es desir , la de tik tok! hago clases en cataluña (barcelona) pork ahora vivo en barcelona , pero , nos mudamos hace pocos dias! yo tambien te are 1 regalo el dia de tu cumple! ya se k es el 28 d mayo , pork lo leii en un blog de cumples chao lindiiiisima! besos [[User:Lacitos|'¿A-Ham']] [[Usuario discusión:Lacitos|'♥Lacitos♥']] 18:00 26 abr 2010 (UTC) Hola Alys eres tu o eres lacitos? Es k lei k te rompistes una costilla y estabas en el hospital. Si eres tu, estas bien? Mayita!! ♥ Habla conmigo 15:54 28 abr 2010 (UTC) Alyyyys Lacitos me conto lo tuyo. ¿Estas bien? Ojala que no te haya pasado nada...Un besito'--♪ Ѕσу ραυℓα ♪', ✲ ¿тє αуυ∂σ? ✲ o ★ ¡мιяα мι вℓσg! ★ 15:54 28 abr 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori upss disculpa por no averte contestado soy un poco olvidadisa pero me encanto tu dibujo y ya te abia dicho que si quiero ser tu amiga gracias por todo y disculpa por no aberte contestado.Lyra linda 19:19 28 abr 2010 (UTC) No me vooooooooy Mira el blog de Avril el ultimo k escribio. ''' '''Pd: Ese dia no huvbieron problemas n.n Mayita!! ♥ Habla conmigo 17:14 29 abr 2010 (UTC) me gustaria que fueramos AmIgOz JiJiJiJiJiJi mmmm bueno el titulo lo dice todo jajajajaja aceptarias???? ZzEeTh 22:12 29 abr 2010 (UTC) Participo! Sere una Manaphy y de ataques tendre torbellino y cambia almas. [[User:Maya1999|'Mayita!!']] ♥ [[User talk:Maya1999|'Habla conmigo']] 17:26 30 abr 2010 (UTC) Sera Aqua! Mayita!! ♥ Habla conmigo 17:29 30 abr 2010 (UTC) quiero participar en lo del equipo dialga y palkia, aki mi ficha Nombre: Sol Pokémon: Archivo:Leafeon_DP.png 2 ataques: Hoja magica y placaje bueno espero que me aceptes, bye A18, RE o MR 20:35 30 abr 2010 (UTC) BN GRACIAS Te agregare a mis amigos XD ZzEeTh 22:13 30 abr 2010 (UTC) Yo me apunto en lo del equipo dialga y palkia, aki mi ficha Nombre: moon Pokémon: Archivo:Masquerain_OCPA.png 2 ataques: Viento plata y Rayo hielo bueno espero que me aceptes, at2: --Brahian 00:46 1 may 2010 (UTC) Sprites Hola, la verdad es que tus sprites son muy buenos.Hey ve a wikidex y mira los mios en mi pagina de usuario (son de pokemons) puedo hacerte unos,solo tienes que decirme 2 pokemon y listo yo los hago. P.D: No es tan raro verme por aqui me encanta leer :D :). Entrenador1104 15:05 2 may 2010 (UTC) Puedo participar? quisiera participar ¿puedo? mi personaje seria un gible de nombre Guido :P con lanzallamas y aliento de dragon. (prefiero el equipo Dialga) akii tiienes^^ no se si la kerras pero uenuu: Archivo:Dialga_OCPA.png Soy la lider de el Equipo Dialga. Archivo:Dialga_OCPA.png --'Lää'h Mààndýýý' •тαℓк тσ мє• 19:47 1 may 2010 (UTC) por supuest que si Archivo:Celebi_gijinka.jpg Claro que me gustaría ser tu amigo¿cuales son tus pokemon preferidos ?los mios son azelf,celebi y jirachi.byee aselfillo...¿que te cuentas? 12:53 2 may 2010 (UTC)Archivo:Avatar123697_1.gif No hay problema Claro costara un poco pero lo hare.te los dejo en tu pagina de discución cuando los termine. listo aqui estan te hize los 2:Entrenador1104 14:28 2 may 2010 (UTC) http://img682.imageshack.us/img682/4933/paramunchlaxcode.png Alyyyys!!^^ te invito a k leas mi novela! no se si te gustara, pero uenuu =P Dreaming of a vampire Lää'h Mààndýýý ^.^ •тαℓк тσ мє• 10:13 3 may 2010 (UTC) Genial Me encanto tiene un buen ritmo yo no te dedico una de las que escucho porque escucho música rap de España y no creo que te guste pero te dedico estas de pokemon: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z9-CDsCJeOc http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5ZlGi5k9KyY Te dejo los link porque no se como poner el video :P Graciassss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! x3 Si... Es Rin =D Y tambien me gusta Gapuko (de los chicos es el segundo xD) Bueno... Muchas gracias por el regalito x3 Y la verdad vocaloid no es un programa de television O.O Es un programa para sintetizar voces xD Yo lo tengo... Aunque en japones -___- Si quieres te paso el link para que le lo bajes n___n •''' [[Usuario:Hikari kat|~ Rin ~']] '•''' 20:08 8 may 2010 (UTC) : El link no lo tengo a mano... Pero si buscas - vocaloid2 Miku ver en google quizas te salga =D : •''' [[Usuario:Hikari kat|~ Rin ~']] '•''' 20:25 8 may 2010 (UTC) ariiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ioo te arregloo el spriite sii kiieres^^ Lää'h Mààndýýý ^.^ •тαℓк тσ мє• 08:31 9 may 2010 (UTC) ESTA CHULISSIMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! ME ENACANTAAAAAAAAAAA! ES CHULISSIMAAAAA!! TKM AMIGA! ''' •★ ஐ•★ ஐ ஐ Mika ☆•ஐ☆• ' [[Usuario Discusión:Maya1999|' Sea Princess']] 08:38 9 may 2010 (UTC) sii k kiierooo =) hahahahah :P mayaa i ioo stamss akiii^^ ventee si kiieres: http://xat.com/PaAraLosFaAnsSDeAvRiLitaiMiIsAmMigos ventee te stareemss essperandoo ^^ '''Lää'h Mààndýýý ^.^ •тαℓк тσ мє• 08:39 9 may 2010 (UTC) arii uenuu lo e arreglaoo cmoo e podiidoo esperoo k te gustee :P Archivo:Sprite_Kamui_Gakupo(arreglado_x_mandyy).png Lää'h Mààndýýý ^.^ •тαℓк тσ мє• 08:48 9 may 2010 (UTC) Hola Codeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ¿que tal?Diana8 10:45 9 may 2010 (UTC)Diana8 ols ari! mira , la laura ma donat la web i ara podrem parlar aqui adeu Amarillo es mi color! no lo confundas! 12:18 9 may 2010 (UTC) k pena! k pena k no sigui veritat ke mestimes perk yo... ¡aaah! ¡res res! et dedico unes cançons molt boniques , com tu! thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|left espero que ten estiguis satisfecha , dew Usuario:Pikachu shiny Amarillo es mi color! no lo confundas! 12:32 9 may 2010 (UTC) Adri ¿Puedes escribir mi novela? Es para hacer un gag en el que me despidan porque cobras menos que yo.lo que quiero que escribas es que anochece,un momento romántico entre Markus y Britany de ``vete,te haré daño´´que grabe PP,que al final quede una fase lunar para Luna LLena,que todo el mundo se caiga para atrás y te despidan y vuelva a escribir yo.Not found pasword 09:40 11 may 2010 (UTC) Cual es tu color favoito ?? Respondeme la pregunta lo antes posible porfas :D FANPOK Que chuloooooooooooooooooooo!!!! Te aré uno, no lo dudes, mola un monrtonazo graciaaaaaaaas...Diana8 13:33 14 may 2010 (UTC)Diana8 No..... ...entiendo =?--♪ Hellou ♪, ✲ ¡¿Qué quieres?! ✲ o ★ Miralo★ 17:03 14 may 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori Hola codeeee ¿que tal? gracias por el regalo, me gustó mucho^^.Diana8 08:48 15 may 2010 (UTC)Diana8 ariii.... ....claro k no me importa k te agas un shipping xdddd esoo es tu eleccion no la mia n.n sii kiieres k te ayude en algo diimelo okiis?? xauuu uapaa!! Lää'h Mààndýýý ^.^ •тαℓк тσ мє• 13:44 15 may 2010 (UTC) ^^ ^^ me encanto, y, claro que puedes usarlo en tu nueva peli/novela! Archivo:VsMarcela.png*Rin Eipam* 19:13 16 may 2010 (UTC) tata ariiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!! SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!! VAMSSS AL MIISMOO INSTIII!!! AUNK TENGAA K ESPERAR UN AÑO, IO SPEROO!!! UENUUU TE EXAREE DE MENOOOS VALEE?!?!?! UN BESIIITOOO UAPAAAA TEKIIEROOOO ♥♥ KUIIIDATEEE!!! Lää'h Mààndýýý ^.^ •тαℓк тσ мє• 17:38 18 may 2010 (UTC) ¡¡¡¡idea!!!!!! ¿sabes lo de la wiki y todo ese rollo que está pasando' pues tengo una idea mira tu copias una página (ejemplo: tu novela) la pegas en microsof o algo así y ya está así con todas las páginas que te gustan y ya tienes salvadas esas páginas hasta que agamos una wiki (se está haciendo pasaremos el link) y psaremos el link. ^^espèro haberte ayudado.Diana8 15:36 21 may 2010 (UTC)Diana8